Maelstrom in a Boring World
by Shadow's Embrace
Summary: Naruto is born into the world of of Shimoneta. Where the concept of dirty jokes don't exist and everyone is morally correct. What kind of mayhem can a maelstrom cause? First story. NarutoxHarem Incest
1. Welcome to the Coucil

A platinum spiky haired blue eyed boy with three whisker like birthmarks on each cheek, rode along a train,he stood at a height of 5' 11 which was fairly tall as the average male was only 5' 5/ 5' 6. He was chiseled which more than likely came from his training in martial arts and kendo. At the moment he was on his way to school. The boy was looking at the holographic display of his PM, a device that was introduced some years back by his mother, to monitor the citizens of this morally correct nation but, we'll get into that at a laterr time. The PMs were administered three to a person, one was to go around your neck and the one for each wrist. His PM was broadcasting the news, which was covering the recent bust by the Decency squad, a special police force which made sure to keep the people of Japan on the morally correct path, and to dispose of anything that was considered lewd or vulgar.

The platinum haired watched on as the news reporter, a brown haired woman wearing a woman's business suit continued to explain the event, "The Decency squad's most recent bust consisted of that of more lewd contraband, which was confiscated and burned on site. The perpetrators, five teenage boys, were arrested and sent off to jail."

The spiky haired boy stopped watching the news, when he heard a woman start yelling at a gorilla looking man-child, who was weaing a school uniform, just like his, the uniform consisted of a gray blazer with black buttons, a black collar that had a white accent, under the blazer was a white dress shirt and a red tie. The uniforms' slacks were the same color as the blazer, and to tie the whole uniform together were a pair of brown dress shoes.

As the platinum looked on he heard the woman accuse the man?...boy?... whatever.

"Your knuckles just grazzed my bum bum area!" the woman yelled.

"What? My knuckles were nowhere near your bum bum area. Why would I ever do that? You think I'm some kind of animal?"

"What the hell is Goroki doing here?" the platinum haired boy thought, sweat-dropping

As the woman continued to make a scene, and the monkey man/boy tried everything to placate the woman. The spiky haired boy continued to look on, before sweat-dropping even further when he heard his fellow passengers start whispering, and he heard the clicking of pictures being taken.

"He's a student of Tokyoka right?"

"How could he get into that school if he doesn't know touching women is a crime?" the onlookers whispered.

As he continued to try and figure out what his classmate, who usually walked to school was doing on the train, another girl, who wore a green checkered bandana, a green shirt, and the pants of their school uniform, popped up in between the monkey boy and the fuming woman.

"Your gonna pay for-"

"Excuse me ma'm, I'm the deviant who grazzed your bum bum area , come on let's tell the police." the admittedly beautiful looking girl interrupted the woman before he grabbed the woman's hand and ran off the train.

"Wha!? Hey!" The red haired woman yelled as she was dragged off the train by the girl.

Seeing as it was his stop as well, plus he wanted to see how this played out, platinum head stepped off the train as well. The spiky haired boy continued watching as the girl checked if the woman was okay,

"Let go of me,you moron. What's wrong you!? You ruined it. I was about to make some serious money off that kid!" the woman all but screamed showing her true colors, as she turned on the younger girl.

"Guards! She touched me in the naughty place!" she yelled pointing at the girl as she drew the attention of everyone in the station. The bandana wearing girl stiffened up, before she saw men dressed in white uniforms with white caps race up the stairs. The girl tried to run the other way but, found it barred by more guards rappelling from the roof of the train station. Before she knew it she was cornered, and off to the side, the older platinum haired boy stood, drinking a canned coffee as the he watched the action unfold in front of him,

"Well she's done for now." the platinum teen sighed, as it seemed his entertainment was over.

Although just as he was turning to leave he heard a feminine voice from above, "Did I hear someone say naughty?"

All the onlookers gasped.

"Oh no, it's her! Everyone evacuate the station now! We're under attack, it's Blue Snow" A random guy yelled.

Hoping beyond hope that it was just a joke and it wasn't really who he thought it was, the blue eyed platinum haired boy turned around and did a spit-take as his azure blue eyes landed on a girl, with flowing ebony black hair that stopped just above her butt, standing on the glass roof of the station wearing nothing but a sheet and panties on her face, letting you still see her golden coloured eyes.

" _What the hell is She doing here now!?_ " the boy inwardly raged.

"Great cock and baaaalls!" the girl vulgarly yelled.

What followed after was a very awkward silence.

The blue eyed platinum could only face palm after she yelled that,

"Why now?" the boy sighed.

He heard a fat lady scream which was apparently the sign for everyone to move again as people ran for the exits and the guards yell at each other to capture Blue Snow.

"Cover your ears don't listen to her!" a guard yelled which, only seemed to spur Blue Snow on.

"Cock-a-doodle my pussyyy!" she made obscene hand gestures,

"Ha! Nothing beats saying dirty words in public, except saying them with panties over yo faace!" Blue Snow continued.

Before she saw guards climb up the steel roof beams towards her,

"Stay back boys, I'm not wearing anything under this sheet, grab me and it'll fall off. I'll be naked as the day I was born. Then anyone who pins me down will be blackmailed for exposing a woman in public!"

She yelled as she grab the sheet and pulled it up just a little bit, making the guards comically trip over their own feet, trying to back away from her. Seeing that she had them where she wanted them, she started her speech,

"I demand liberty from oppression. Dirty jokes are my civil right." she proclaimed as she pulled some cards out of her breasts,

"Now some parting gifts!" she announced as she tossed the cards into the air.

The onlookers plucked the cards out of the air, before the immediately blushed crimson red afterwards and blood leaked from their noses. Already having an idea of what the cards were the blue eyed boy grabbed a card from the air and looked at it boredly, and sighed,

" _Just as I thought_."

On the card was a picture of a girl bent over eroticly against a tree wearing nothing but the top of a school uniform and pink panties, the platinum haired sighed for what seemed like the hundredth time that morning, turned around tossed the card over his shoulder and started once more on his walk to school.

"Geez, the new school year's just barely begun and she's already at it again." the blond said to himself as he walked down the sidewalk.

"Meh, I'll deal with it later, it's too early to deal with her shenanigans." he said as he arrived at the entrance to his school, Tokyoka Academy, the highest morally rated school in the country.

As he walked down the path towards the academy building he had his hand in his pocket and his pack slung over his right shoulder, he heard the whispers of his fellow classmates,

"Look there's Nishkonomiya-senpai!"a girl failed at whispering,

"He's so cool!" another squealed, and it pretty much continued like that.

" _Kami, for our school to be the most moral school in the nation, they still act on their hormones without even knowing it_." he thought.

 **Tokyoka Academy: Auditorium**

The platinum haired boy was sitting with his classmates attending the required first day ceremony bored out of his mind, as he listened to the principal, an old man with gray hair, rattle on about how prestigious their school was and how they should, the students should be proud to attend such a school.

"Now a word from your student body president, the esteemed Anna Nishkonomiya." he heard the man finally say, before he sat up straight.

The president was afterall his little sister, and he didn't consider whatever she had to say boring. He listened as she greeted the returning students and welcomed the first years. She was a pure angel, she had the same platinum coloured hair as he did although her hair was cut in a hime style reaching to just above her shoulders, she had turquoise green eyes, and wore the female version of their school uniform which consisted of the same top as the males but, an ankle length skirt for the bottom and brown shoes. Her voice was that of an angel's, caressing everyone's ears and soothing away the jitters that come with a new school year.

Before the elder Nishkonomiya knew it, his little sister had finished her speech and everyone was clapping, and not too soon after all the students were filing out, heading on their way to their first class of the semester. Although he was heading to a different place then everyone else, as he was walking through the halls his mind drifted to the little stunt that She had pulled earlier this morning. He couldn't wait to give her a piece of his mind, how she have been so reckless. Before he knew it he was standing in front of his destination, the Student Council room, he didn't even knock he just walked right in,

"All right, I'm here, so why did we have to meet earlier than usual today?"the three occupants already in the room stopped what they were doing, as he walked into the room.

"Ah, big brother. There you are. I was wondering when you would show up." his sister, Anna greeted him first.

"Naruto-san, good morning, I assume you were busy which is what kept you?" Ayame Kajo greeted him next.

Ayame is a girl who is a just as beautiful as his sister, she had long black hair that she had french braided down her back. Ayame also wears black framed glasses that bings attention to her golden coloured eyes. All in all Ayame could be considered what you'd call a stoic beauty but, under that mask of stoicism was a mind blowing secret.

"I'm sure Naruto-san was busy doing his job as Captain of the Discipline Committee. Correct Naruto-san?" spoke up the final occupant of the room, Raiki Goroki, the only other male of the student council. Goroki is the Secretary of Treasury and a third year student just like Naruto. Goroki looks and sounds like a grown man but he is actually only 17, a couple months, Naruto's kouhai to be exact

. "Yeah, I had to confiscate a dirty magazine from a student on my way here." Naruto sighed as he sat down in his chair which was to the right of his sister and across from Goroki, and closed his eyes as he put his arms behind his head.

The Student Council room was situated in a way that the wall to the right of the double doors was lined with a counter and cabinets. The opposite wall had a full length counter with a painting above the counter and on the counter was a blue vase on one end and some unmarked boxes on the other. The wall opposite from the entrance was a full length window, and in the middle of the red carpeted room was the table with five chairs situated around it with Anna sitting at the head of the table, back facing the window. Goroki at her right, Naruto to her left and Ayame sitting beside him with an empty chair to the right of Goroki.

"Now that my brother is here we can begin. Goroki can you get us some refreshments?"

"Of course President." Goroki said without hesitation, as he headed out of the office.

"And Ayame can you go pick up Tanuki?" Anna requested of the black haired vice president.

"Yes ma'am, I'll be right back with Tanuki-san." Ayame replied as she got up to leave.

"Actually Ayame would you mind if I joined you? We have something to discuss." Naruto said as he opened an eye and looked at Ayame.

His voice stopped her just as she reached the door. Anna didn't notice how a shiver went up Ayame's spine, but Naruto did. Ayame turned around to make up an excuse to postpone her and Naruto's conversation but, it was all for naught as Anna unknowingly came to her rescue.

"Actually brother, I have something for you to do as well." Ayame breathed a sigh of relief and danced for joy inwardly,

"Sorry Naruto-san maybe later." she said succeeding in not letting the joy she was feeling, seep into her words.

Naruto pouted but, consigned himself to chewing her out later, as he watched her leave.

"So what is it you need me to do Anna?"

He asked as he relaxed once again, failing to see how his sister started to blush and hearts appeared in her eyes. Maybe if he had his eyes open he would have seen her stand up from her chair and move to stand over him. Maybe if he didn't have his arms behind his head he could stopped her pounce. And just maybe if he would have still had his guard up he may have been able to detect her intent but, he didn't and that's what lead him to end up on the floor with his sister over him pinning him to the ground, as she panted heavily.

"Ow, damn it, Anna what the hell?" Naruto complained as he layed there looking up at his little sister as she breathed heaavily, causing her well endowed chest heaved with her every breath.

"It's your fault brother. You left so early this morning, and didn't even give me my morning kiss~" Anna said sultrily as she drooled a little with hearts for pupils.

Now you may be wondering how in the hell did their relationship as siblings pass that of the threshold of sibling love and evolve into that of lovers well to explain that we need to go back a few years to when Naruto was 13 and Anna 12.

 **Flashback**

A 13 year old Naruto was playing with his little sister, a 12 year old Anna, at a playground. Naruto was chasing Anna around as they played tag when Naruto saw another kid sitting by herself with her head down looking sad, wondering what was wrong with her, Naruto walked over to her, Anna, not hearing her brother chase after her anymore stopped and looked around for him before she spotted him walking towards a girl who has huddled up by herself. Running to her brother's side to find out what was going on,

"Onii-chan what's wrong? Why aren't you chasing me?"

The little boy heard Anna, causing him to look up at them, Naruto seeing that they had gotten his attention decided to ask what was on his mind,

"Hey my name's Naruto and this is my sister Anna." Anna waved as Naruto continued,

"What's your name?" The girl just looked at them for a moment before she finally decided to answer them,

"M-my name's T-tanuki, n-nice to meet you." Naruto grinned at the girl,

"Cool name, hey Tanuki do you want to play tag with us?" Tanuki was wide-eyed at the platinum haired boy's question.

"Y-you really w-want to p-play with m-me?" Tanuki asked shocked, nobody wanted to play with her, not after what her had dad done.

"Of course we do, right Anna?" Naruto replied as he looked at his sister.

He nor Tanuki saw the small frown that formed on her face. She wanted to play with her brother alone, but leave it to her big brother to make new friends.

" _Why did it have to be a girl too_!?" Anna lamented inside her head. Anna resigned herself to playing with another kid, another _girl,_ but not before showing Tanuki that her brother was hers amd hers alone by grabbing his arm possessively.

"Of course onii-chan, I don't mind." Anna said as she discretely stuck her tongue out at the girl, who pouted at Anna as she hung off her new friend's, Naruto's arm, deciding to answer Anna's challenge Tanuki grab a hold of Naruto's other arm as her and Anna glared lightning at each as Naruto wondered what was going on. Deciding not to pay much heed to the unknowingly (to him) rivalry growing between Anna and their new friend he tried to get their game of tag going.

"Okay, guys whose it?" Naruto asked.

"You are!" Both girls shouted at him. Naruto flinched and sweatdrop at their combined shout.

"O-okay well you girls better run for it!" He shouted, which caused the girls to grin and run off with him behind them.

As they were playing together and the girls dodged Naruto's attempts at tagging them, they traveled all across the playground, Naruto had finally cornered Anna.

"Got you now, imouto!" Naruto yelled as he closed in on Anna although, he failed to see the rock right in front of him, which caused him to trip and grab the closest thing to try and stop his fall i.e. his sister, causing his sister to fall with him.

Tanuki seeing their tumble, ran over to check on them."Hey guys, are you okay!? That fall looked... liked... it...hurt."

Tanuki trailed off as she got close enough to see a sight that made her face turn red in both jealousy and embarrassment. For the two siblings in their tumble tl the ground had locked lips with Naruto on top of Anna. Naruto had shut his eyes on the way down, but when he felt something soft pressed against his lips he opened his eyes, only to lock eyes with his sister's wide turquoise eyes . When he pulled back he saw his sister's face was a bright red as she looked off into the distance mumbling,

"My first kiss. Onii-chan took my first kiss~" she mumbled happily. Naruto thinking he had upset her, Anna, started apologising profusely, but Anna was too far gone into her own little world to even hear him.

"Ahem!" Naruto stopped trying to get his sisters attention when he heard someone clear their throat behind him, he turned around robotically to see Tanuki behind him with her arms crossed.

"Well now I see what kind of person you really are, Naruto-San." Tanuki commented icily, as she turned her head.

"Tanu-chan, was an accident, I didn't mean to kiss An-chan you have to believe me!" Naruto pleaded his case to Tanuki.

"Oh yeah sure I'll believe you but you have to do something for me first" She threw back.

"Name it, anything you want as long as it'll get you to believe me that it was an accident." Naruto agreed without hesitation.

"Kiss me too!" Tanuki rebuffed.

"..."

"..."

"Onii-chan took my first kiss" Anna continued to mumble happily in the background.

"...Eh!" Naruto reacted at last. Tanuki just pouted cutely before huffing.

"Don't 'eh' me. You heard what I said."

"B-b- but why do I have to kiss you too!?" Naruto shouted confused as to how this would help.

"It's only fair. You kissed her now you have to kiss me. So quit complaining and just get it over with!" Tanuki yelled as she grew fed up with Naruto's indecisiveness, she grabbed him by his shirt and pulled him down to her height as Naruto was half a head taller than her.

Locking lips with Tanuki, both failed to notice as Anna had finally snapped out of her daze and returned to see her brother kissing Tanuki. Tanuki and Naruto separated as they felt a murderous aura fall upon them, when they turned towards where their instincts were telling them it was coming from they saw Anna with her head down. Her hair was cover her eyes and a malicious purple aura was wafting off of her, clearing showing she was the cause of the dread they were feeling. Naruto was once again the one who had to placate the irate girl as Tanuki had took it upon her self to hide behind him

"N-now Anna it wasn't what it looked like." Naruto tried to calm his little sister down.

"Oh really, because from where I was standing it looked like your were already cheating on me with that little harlot behind you. It seems I'm gonna have to teach you a lesson in loyalty o-nii-chan." Anna giggled crazily. Naruto turned to look at Tanuki over his shoulder before he mouthed something to her.

"Run." He and Tanuki both bolted across the playground with Anna momentarily stunned standing in the same position as she didn't think would run from her.

"Get back here you two, you both need to be taught a lesson!" Anna yelled as she gave chase after them.

 **Flashback Over**

After chasing all across the playground for a while Anna had forgave them and the three had continued their game of tag until they had to go home. Although it seemed like Naruto's little slip had far reaching affects as the kiss had seemed to cause spider web like cracks to form throughout his sisters metaphorical dam that held back her emotions that were seen as morally incorrect in their new society more specifically the emotion of lust but, a couple years back the cracks that had formed finally connected and her dam crumbled under the pressure of her pent up lust, which unfortunately/fortunately? was all centered and focused on one person...her brother, Naruto Nishkonomiya. That's how their forbidden relationship started, at first Naruto tried to curb her lust for him, but the thought of her spreading her legs for any and everyone made him accept her feelings .

"This is all because of you." She said as she reached into her skirt, when she showed her hand once again it was covered in a sticky liquid.

"My love nectar is overflowing and it's all because you didn't do your brotherly duties this morning." She continued as she inched her nectar covered hand towards her brothers mouth.

"Won't you fulfill your duty as my big brother now before the others return, I don't how much longer I can wait." Anna moaned as her hand was hovering above her brothers mouth.

 **Lime Alert**

Naruto took his sister's hand and guided it to his mouth before he slowly and eroticly licked Anna's fingers clean. Her eyes lit up in joy and excitement when her brother decided to actually participate in their activity. When he was done cleaning her hand, Naruto looked up into her eyes.

"I guess it is my fault that your like this. I assumed that last night would have at least satisfied you until we made it back home today. My mistake." He said as he leaned up to kiss her and she leaned down.

They swapped spit for what seemed like hours to them but, was in fact only seconds. When they finally separated there was a strand of saliva that connected there lips together. Anna licked her lips, pulling strand into her mouth, as her face seemed to be even redder.

"Onii-chan, my body seems to have gotten even hotter, and my nectar is overflowing, please cool me down~ Anna moaned Naruto chuckled

"Your such a needy little sister. Although-" Naruto flipped them over so that he was on top,

" I can't help but think that's my fault for indulging you in your little escapades." He continued forward in his ministrations.

He leaned close to her ear before he blew on it, causing her to gasp, moan, and squirm all at once. He smirked when he saw the amount of control he had over her body. He nibbled on her ear once again causing her to moan, it was a long drawn out moan that took her breath away. Anna squirmed even more under her brother's muscular frame.

"Onii-chan, please don't tease me, give me what I want~ Anna complained, Naruto's smirk grew when he heard what she said.

"What exactly do you want, Anna." Naruto said huskly, knowing exactly what she wanted but, wanted to hear it from her. Anna's chest heaved as she tried to catch her breath, she looked up into her brother's blue eyes that sparkled with mischief.

"If you don't tell me what you want, I'm gonna stop then." Naruto started to get up, when Anna hooked her arms and legs around him, tugging him back down. His head getting pushed into her cloth covered breasts, he only laughed at her forcefulness. He lifted his head up, repeating his earlier question,

"Tell me, what do you want from me, Anna?" Anna pouted cutely at him before she finally said what he wanted to hear,

"I want you to drink my nectar... straight from the source." She finally relented, her voice tinged with lust. Naruto grinned at her before he started to slowly trail his way down her torso.

"Whatever you want little sis." Naruto said as he found himself under her skirt and looking at her sky blue panty covered mound.

He ran two of his fingers across her panties only to find them soaking wet.

"Geez Anna, you weren't joking when you said you were over flowing." Naruto said as he showed her his index and middle fingers which were covered in a light sheen of her nectar.

"Brother, stop playing around and eat me out already!" Anna all but yelled as she grew tired of Naruto's teasing already.

"All right, all right I apologize for teasing you so much. Here's your reward for putting up with my antics." He said before he gave Anna's honey pot a nice long lick from top to bottom, Anna arched her back as a wave of pleasure traveled up her body from her core.

Naruto took that as a sign to grab the hem of her panties and pull them down her long slender legs. When he had finally gotten them off, he came face to face with her sacred nectar pot, and even though he had seen it plenty of times before it still caused his throat to dry.

"Itadakimasu." Naruto murmured before he dove into his sisters pot, his tongue going as far as it could licking every nook and cranny, slurping up every bit of her nectar like a man that had just walked the length of the Sahara Desert.

His zealous actions caused Anna's back to arch, and her to moan her brother's name to the high heavens.

"Ohhh...Narutooo...oniiii-chaaan~" Anna moaned obscenely as her brother attacked her core and made out with her lower lips.

"Onii-chan your the best." Anna continued to praise Naruto's actions, but her praise fell on semi deaf ears as Naruto busied himself with rediscovering every inch of his sister's lower mouth.

After a few minutes of the same tactic, Naruto decided to press Anna's button (literally) he unlatched himself from her orifice and went for the kill, slapping her rosebud around with his tongue which caused Anna to moan louder than before, and grab a hold of her brother's head to try and force him further into her honey pot.

Unknowingly causing her brother's teeth to grazze across her bud and finally send her over the edge as she wantonly moaned Naruto's name, unleashing a torrent of love nectar into Naruto's mouth, who happily drunk every last bit, making sure there was none left. Naruto lifted his head up and looked down at his sister, Anna's chest was heaving hypnotizingly as she struggled to regain her breath from the mind boggling release she had just experienced.

 **Lime Over**

When Naruto could finally tear his eyes away from her chest and look at her face, he locked eyes with her. If it was even possible it seemed her eyes held more love for him than when they had started. Anna licked her lips as her eyes trailed down to her brother's crotch and saw the impressive bulge that had appeared. She sat up, rising to eye level with Naruto,

"That was amazing O-nii-cha-n." Anna purred as lent closer to Naruto,

" I think you deserve reimbursement for your amazing, as always, performance." She got out before she latched her lips with Naruto's, and making her way into his mouth with her tongue.

As she explored her brothers mouth she found that it tasted sweet almost like honey then she came to the realization that she was tasting her self which, made her hot once again. To taste herself in her brother's mouth sent pleasurable shivers shooting up and down her spine, as it stroked her possessive nature, her brother was her's and no one else's. She finally pulled away from her brother, then pushed him backwards onto his back, as she slid down to his crotch

"I think it's your turn to let me have my fill of your nectar." She said as her hand drifted to Naruto's pants zipper but, her brother's hand stopped her, making her look up at her brother.

"Later Anna, the others could be back any minute." Naruto said as he shook his head.

Anna pouted, "But brother, I want you a taste of your love nectar now. Plus it looks like it hurts."Naruto patted her on the head.

It's alright it doesn't hurt as bad as it looks. Later An-chan, I promise and you know I never break a promise." Naruto grinned at her. Anna nodded but she still had her eyes focused on his bulge.

"Okay Onii-chan." Anna conceded, as she pulled her soaked panties back up, stood up and smoothed out her appearance, and not a moment too soon either as Goroki returned with a tray that held tea and a plate of cookies.

He didn't look it but Goroki loved to cook and bake. As the three sat and enjoyed the refreshments, they looked up as Ayame returned with Tanuki trailing in behind her. Ayame sat down in her seat as Tanuki stood in front of the table.

"Ah, welcome Tanuki Okuma, let me be the first to congratulate you on your admittance into our school. I can't tell you how excited we are to finally have you here." Anna greeted her politely and kindly.

"Speak for yourself, I for one could care less about you being here." Goroki interjected rudely.

"What the hell are you doing here!?" Tanuki shouted as she slammed her hands down on the table.

"Don't curse at your older classmates. Third year, Raiki Goroki, Secretary of Treasury" Goroki introduced himself

"Well I guess I'd better introduce myself since I'm now the only one you don't know now. Third year, Naruto Nishkonomiya, Captain of the Discipline Committee, sup." Naruto said lazily as he waved his hand.

"Naruto-san" Tanuki said as she bowed to hide her blushing face, which only the two girls of the council caught, mostly because Naruto was leaned back with his eyes closed.

" _Oh ho she likes Naru-kun._ " Ayame thought as she grinned perversely on the inside

 _"I knew her name was familiar"_ Anna thought as she frowned unnoticed.

"I would also like to congratulate you on your nomination to the student council." Anna continued.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"...Eh!?" Tanuki shouted.


	2. Welcome to SOX

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto that honor begrudgingly belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. Nor do I own Shimoseka**

* * *

Tanuki stood in front of the student council, still trying to digest the news that had just been thrust upon her not even ten minutes ago.

"It seems this is the first time she's hearing about this." Goroki looked around the table at the others.

"Thanks for stating the obvious. What do you want? A banana? Ayame couldn't help herself.

'For the hundredth time, I'm not a monkey!" Goroki snapped, Ayame clearly having touched a nerve.

"Now, now you two, you're going to scare her away" Anna said with a smile, _'Actually, keep it up, please do scare her away.'_ she thought as she looked at Tanuki with a gleam in her eye, as she had seen how she kept glancing at Naruto and looking down at her feet, with a small blush spreading across her cheeks.

"Back to the matter at hand, Tanuki do you accept your position on the student council?" Anna said, getting everyone back on track, and haaving the added effect of snapping Tanuki out of her dream world.

 _"_ U-um... w-what exactly would my job entail if I accepted?" Tanuki mumbled, as she was placed back under the surgical light.

"You would be our intern, and help protect public morality." Anna answered calmly.

"B-but why would you pick me, the school I came from ranked dead last in public morality." Tanuki shot back meekly, wondering what made her so special.

"That's exactly the reason we chose you, we're facing a crisis, and we believe you're perfectly suited to handle it." Anna praised Tanuki before she, Anna straightened up and became even more a serious, even Naruto became more attentive,

"What I'm about to share with you is highly confidential, okay?" Anna continued as she placed a slender finger against her full lips. Tanuki nodded her head, prompting Anna to continue,

"For years this city has enjoyed its status as the purest in the nation, but recently a masked known as Blue Snow has been spreading toxic words and imagery, causing public morality to nose dive." Anna sighed.

"You got a small taste of what Blue Snow is capable of this morning." Naruto added, as he finally decided to join in on their conversation. Tanuki nodded at that as she remembered what had transpired at the train station.

"We also have reason to believe that the culprit is actually a student at this school." he added, causing Tanuki's eyes to widen at that little tidbit.

"Our school's reputation is at stake. We have to get rid of this terrorist before the public finds out but," Anna blushed as she became a little shy, "as much as we want to save this school. It seems I and the rest of the council can't spot her, because we know so little about perversion that we don't even recognize it when we see. I've witnessed an attack, I was right next to her but, I didn't know she was spreading filth, because I know so little about what filth is.'

 _'P_ oor girl' Tanuki thought as she, saw how downtrodden Anna was at the fact she couldn't discern what was filth and what was not, before she saw Naruto get up, walk behind his sister, and place his hands on her shoulders to try and comfort her, _'On second thought, I take it back'_ she thought as her eyebrow twitched a little at the scene before her. Anna had placed her right hand over her brother's, as she looked up at him and smiled beautifully.

Naruto looked up from his sister, locking eyes with Tanuki, which caused her to blush cutely, "So Tanuki, you can see why we want no, why we need you to join the student council and lend us your aid in combating this pervert terrorist. Will you join us in protecting our city and probably all of mankind."

"Yes! Of course, Naruto-san I'd do anything if _you_ were the one who requested it!" Tanuki pronounced, before realizing what she said out loud, blushed heavily, and looked down at her feet.

"Wow, you're eager." Ayame threw in, as her glasses gleamed, which caused Tanuki to blush even harder, trying to shrink in on herself. _'Maybe we should have let Naru ask first if we'd known she was this eager to please him'_

"Now that we have a definite answer from Tanuki-san, I would like to announce this meeting officially over, as that was all we had on the agenda today." Anna said smiling as she deliberately ignored what that 'hussy' had shouted.

"Thank you for this opportunity. I won't let you down." Tanuki said as she bowed her head. Which caused her to miss Naruto walk from behind his sister, moving to stand in front of her. He raised his hand, before gently placing it on Tanuki's head, making her look up at him, as he smiled down at her.

"Lift your head, you don't need to bow at us, we're all equals here. We know you won't let us down." Naruto told her as he gave her his signature foxy grin, which prompted her to blush once more, as she nodded her head. They stayed like that, just basking in their moment before they felt a wave of ki settle on their shoulders, causing them to freeze up and their moment to come to a crashing end.

"Ahem." Hearing someone clear their throat, Naruto looked at his sister who was smiling sweetly, "Now if your done onii- chan, I would like to pack up and head home." Naruto nervously scratched the back of his head as he took a few steps away from Tanuki, missing the small frown she sent his way at the lost of warmth from his hand on her head. "A-actually Anna, I-I have some errands to run."

Anna seeing her brother step away from the other girl eased up on her liberal use of. killing intent and gave a small frown of her on at her brother's news. "Well I guess that's fine, but I hope to see you at home soon okay?" She asked even though both she and Naruto knew it wasn't a question but, a demand or there'd be hell to pay.

"O-of course, I'll be home soon." Naruto said as he knew it was easier and safer to just agree with whatever she wanted.

Splendid, now then Ayame," Anna began as she looked over at her vice president, "could you please tell Ms. Okuma everything she needs to know?" Ayame who had been sitting in her seat with her arms crossed on the table, along with her eyes being closed looked up at Tanuki.

After a moment, Ayame rose from her chair before walking towards the door, "Let's go." she said as she looked over her shoulder at Tanuki before walking out the door, leaving Tanuki to play catch up.

"H-hey w-wait up!" Tanuki yelled as she chased after Ayame, with Naruto, Anna, and Goroki looking after them smiling. Naruto turned to look at the other two left in the room.

"Well I guess that's my cue to leave also." He said as he turned to walk out, before he stopped and looked over his shoulder, "Oh and Anna don't forget to tell Kaa-chan, I'll be home a little late okay? he threw over his shoulder and when Naruto saw Anna smile and nod, he continued on his trek out the door, closing it softly behind him. Leaving Anna and Goroki as the last two left.

"Bucho, you sure it was a good idea to have that girl join the student council? She did transfer in from a low morality school after all." Goroki asked.

She may have come from a low performing school, but her test scores more than make up for it. She'll prove to be of great use combating Blue Snow and her perverted terrorism." Anna assured her secretary.

 **Felersio Cafe**

Situated between two office buildings was a small cafe with the word 'Felersio' written across the top in brown with a white outline, on a green and blue background. The cafe had a rustic pub look to it, both on the inside and out which made it stick out from the modern setting it was situated in. On the inside of the cafe sat two people, two teenage girls to be exact, along with a waiter who looked to be in his late forties to early fifties, with gray hair that was slicked back, bushy gray eyebrows, and a bushy moustache to finish his look. He stood behind a counter opposite of the booth, his two patrons occupied. The two girls were Tanuki and Ayame, and currently Tanuki was looking around confused.

"So," she began, "um why here?" she finished

"This place doesn't get much business right now, so we can talk about anything." Ayame began excitedly, her personality making a complete 180, "I have to say Ms Okuma you did great today, they totally bought your meek and shy personality. Just as I thought your a gal who knows how to squeeze out the bullshit." Tanuki, who was taking a sip from her glass of water, did a huge spit take, spitting water all over the table and Ayame.

"Oh wow, squirting all over my face after just four seconds of talking, you really are eager though I thought it would be Naru-kun's face instead." Ayame said vulgarly, as she took off her glasses, unraveled her french braid, and she did all of this as Tanuki was having a coughing fit. "Now I'm soaking wet, as well-"

Tanuki, who had finally stopped coughing, tuned out Ayame's rant as she went on a tirade in her head, _'What's with all the naughty language? Who talks like that!?'_ she thought before she noticed Ayame grab something out of her bag and put it on, _'What is...she...doing!?'_ she trailed off as she saw a pair of panties, with a small red bow, on Ayame's face.

"AAHH! It's you!" Tanuki panicked, as she jumped up from her seat. Ayame leaned back with both arms on top of the booth.

"That's right, Blue Snow the dirty joke terrorist, aka Ayame Kajo. Nice to meet screw!" Ayame finished as she did a mock salute and jacked off an imaginary dick.

"Yes. Hello Decency Squad-" "Hey what are you doing!? Stop!" "You have to help me I'm with that terror-kyaaa!" Tanuki tried to finish but was tackled by Ayame, who had leaped across the table in order to stop Tanuki from ratting her out to the law enforcement.

 **'Ding'**

The bell above the entrance rang as a newcomer entered the cafe, "Ayame I leave you alone with her for 30 minutes, and this is what I arrive to you?" The girls who had stopped at the masculine tone, looked up from their spot on the cafe's floor to see Naruto looking down at the calmly. Ayame separated herself from Tanuki before standing up, leaving Tanuki on the floor to stare up at Naruto with wide eyes.

"Well she started it, she was gonna rat me out to the DS if I hadn't of did what I did Naru-kun~" Ayame pouted through the panties on her face.

"There was other ways of stopping her than wrestling with her on the floor, though I have to say it was a pretty good show from where I was standing, eh Alfred? Naruto said before calling out to the waiter, "My names not Alfred, Naruto-san it's Ueita, it's really not that hard to remember." (1) The waiter said calmly, as he stood beside Naruto. "Now then, are you ready to order?" Ueita asked as he held a notepad and pen.

"I wouldn't mind a bowl of miso ramen right now, with naruto-maki please, and thank you." Naruto requested as he sat in the booth Tanuki and Ayame had vacated in their scuffle.

"i'd like an order of curry please~" Ayame adden in her order as well, before she looked to Tanuki who was still on the ground and looking at Naruto as if he'd grew a second head, _'Hehehe'_ Ayame giggled at her own joke.

"Would you like anything miss?" The gray haired waiter asked Tanuki, which made her look at him, "Um curry as well please."

 **Twenty minutes later**

Naruto, Ayame, and Tanuki all sat in the booth with their orders in front of them. Tanuki sat on Naruto's side, looking between the Naruto and Ayame, wondering who was gonna start explaining what exactly was going on. As if reading her mind. Naruto cleared his throat,

I'm sure you're wondering what's going on Tanu-chan," his use of his nickname for her caused her to blush and look away, meeting the eyes of a smirking Ayame, who was swinging her panties around on her finger, made her blush even redder and turning her head once again, "We brought you here, because we want you to join us." Naruto finished.

"W-what do y-you mean join you N-Naruto-san?" Tanuki was promptly poked in her foreheaad for her troubles.

"W-what was that for!?" Tanuki asked more surprised than hurt.

"That was for calling me Naruto-san. You don't have to be so formal when there's no one around. It's just you, me, and Ms. Pervert over there." Naruto responded before he nodded his head at Ayame, who rested her head on her entwined hands.

"You know you love my dirty mouth." Ayame smiled seductively at him.

"Never said I didn't Aya-chan.' Naruto shot back with a smirk.

"Anyways, from now on I want you to call me Naruto or Naruto-kun like you used to call me when we were kids." Tanuki looked up shocked, "Y-you r-remember me?"

Naruto smiled her, "Of course, I remember you. What kind jerk would I be if I didn't remember my first friend, besides my sister? Tanuki teared up when she heard what Naruto said. Tanuki lunged at him, catching him guard and sending the both of them falling back unto the booth's seat. Tanuki clutched Naruto's uniform's blazer making a wet spot as she cried happily into his shirt. Through all this Ayame, smiled as she looked on at the happy reunion, happy for Tanuki. Naruto for his part just smiled gently as he rubbed Tanuki's back, whispering sweet nothings into her ear. After a few minutes of this, Tanuki had finally calmed down enough to let go of Naruto and sit up again. When they had recollected themselves, Naruto decided to ask his previous question once more .

"So what do you say Tanu-chan, will you join us, will you join SOX, in our fight to change the world back to the way it was before, a world where dirty jokes are actually understood, a world where kids who slip one bad word aren't tried to the fullest extent and are treated worse than murderers, rapists, and the other scum of the earth!?" Naruto stated grandly as Ayame just nodded her head along to his impromptu speech.

"O-of course I will Naruto-kun, I would do anything you asked of me!" Tanuki proclaimed just as grandly with stars sparkling around her and in her eyes as she looked at Naruto dreamily.

What!? Aww man, and I even had a counter speech about your father and everything ready for your rejection. And if not that I was gonna tie you up in the basement all kinky like too" Ayame pouted childishly Tanuki sweatdropped before she ignored Ayame's weird antics completely.

"So, what do we do now Naruto-kun?" Tanuki looked up at Naruto.

For now, we split up and go home,something will come to us." The only male of the group said before he got up to leave, but stopped.

"Oh almost forgot," he looked over his shoulder at Tanuki and Ayame with a smile forming, "Welcome to Sox."


End file.
